


Dick Gets Dicked

by starfirenighthood



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, Pegging, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Top Kori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: Perhaps the worst, and simultaneously the best thing about these nights where Kori took complete control was that Dick never knew what to expect.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Dick Gets Dicked

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt for my friend and she maintains this is her favorite thing ever so I figured why not publish this for all to see? XD
> 
> Warning: Explicit Sexual Content and Language
> 
> Disclaimer: Not my characters

Kori’s lips were hot against his throat, her teeth leaving a dark purple bruise on his skin for all to see. A moan got trapped in Dick’s throat, his fingers digging into their bedspread below him. There wasn’t much he could do, pinned beneath the alien princess with super strength. It sent a small thrill up his spine, and the worst part about it? She knew it too.

“You love when I have you like this, don’t you my love?” She breathed against his ear, her fingers digging into his hips with a bruising force.

All Dick could do was nod, already rendered speechless. Perhaps the worst, and simultaneously the best thing about these nights where Kori took complete control was that he never knew what to expect. Some nights they made love until the early hours of the morning, and others she would strap him down to the bed and tease him until the brink of insanity. Tonight fell more on the latter part of the scale when she dug around in their end table.

Embarrassment and shame immediately made his face flare red when he saw what she held in her hand, even if his cock was aching at the thought. Even if Kori didn’t do this very often, it definitely wasn’t the first time she’d fingered him. It was normally part of the torture while he was rendered helpless. 

“Would you like my fingers inside of you, sweetheart?” she asked, tone full of false sugary sweetness as she nipped at his shoulder. 

Dick’s flush grew when he nodded after only a slight moment of hesitation. She knew he loved this, but also knew it made him incredibly embarrassed. Which is why she torturously rubbed her soft, curvaceous body against his back. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you dearest. What was that?”

“Y-Yes, Kori, please” he pleaded, breath hitching when she grabbed his chin and forced his face to the side.

She smiled prettily at him, before kissing him filthily. Her tongue slid across the seam of his lips, forcing its way inside his mouth when he gasped. Hopelessly Dick’s hips pushed down into the mattress, only winding him up more as the redhead smirked. He was so distracted by her tongue that those thin, long fingers pressing against his hole nearly made him buck off the bed in surprise. 

Except Kori’s solid weight kept him pressed down, her legs on either side of him as she slowly sank a digit into him without warning. She swallowed down his moan, teeth sinking into his lip and dragging it with her as she pulled away. Dick went back to burying his face in the pillow when she shifted, before her finger began to move. He couldn’t suppress his full body shudder as a second finger joined the first when she thrust them back in.

This was never more than her fingers pressing against his prostate, making him come so hard he couldn’t move for at least half an hour. Except, they seemed to be moving with more of a purpose as she pressed kisses into his shoulders. They explored his insides with interest, pressing and pushing. He was panting, making noises as his hips searched desperately for friction. 

Dick moaned when suddenly a third finger joined, just ever so slightly sliding against that sweet bundle of nerves. Those fingers scissored apart, almost as if stretching him open. The thought immediately left his head when those fingers suddenly ground into those nerves, making him cry out and his fingers twist in their sheets. 

“Dick, my love” she cooed, a kiss pressed to his shoulder blade as he tried to listen to what she had to say, “get on your hands and knees.”

A confused thrill went up his spine as she withdrew her fingers, only for him to comply as she leaned off the edge of the bed and dug around underneath it. Dick watched her over his shoulder, only for his eyes to go wide when he saw what she pulled out. They had talked about this before briefly, but Dick never thought she’d actually do it-

He stared at the bright red strap on she was currently putting on with only a slight hint of fear. Perhaps the most confusing part about this was how he only seemed to be getting harder when she smirked at him. “I know you wanted this, no need to look so ashamed my love” she breathed, leaning forward to kiss him as his thighs began to tremble.

She hesitated a moment, but when he offered not a single ounce of protest, she smiled and pressed one more toe curling kiss to his lips. Then she shuffled on the bed, hands smoothing over his lower back as she breathed “Relax.”

Dick took a deep breath and did just that, a whimper leaving him when she slowly pressed the fake dick inside of him. “That’s it love, you’re doing so well” she praised, kissing his shoulder as she allowed him to adjust.

It was definitely different than fingers, but the ache and burn of the silicone wasn’t unpleasant in the slightest. An embarrassing noise left him when she suddenly moved her hips without warning, rolling them against his ass. Her hands trailed up his spine, before those orange fingers curled over his shoulders as her hips gyrated in small circles.

“Hold on, dearest, I’m about to fuck your brains out” she smirked, before she pulled her hips back and pushed them back in.

At first she went slow, letting Dick get used to the feeling as soft little choked noises left him. Except, once Dick seemed completely comfortable in her hold with the way he sagged back against her she tightened her grip and began to really fuck him. She set a brutal, unrelenting rhythm as she snapped her hips forward as hard as she could. Dick cried out, clawing at the bedding as the bed rocked back and forth.

She was sweating and panting from exertion, but didn’t relent in the slightest. The way Dick just absolutely fell apart in her very hands had a thrill singing in her blood like nothing else ever had before. Adjusting her angle slightly, Dick’s whole body jumped when the fake cock brushed against his prostate. He moaned shamelessly, helplessly as all his wires seemed to be crossed in the best ways possible.

The pleasure built up in him so intensely and so quickly he barely had time to register that all too familiar feeling. Before he knew it he was practically screaming, coming so incredibly hard on a broken sob of Kori’s name. Her hips slowed, a few more deep thrusts and grinds before she allowed Dick to collapse to the bed bonelessly. Gently she removed the toy from him, letting him bask in the afterglow as she pulled the contraption off and set it aside to get cleaned later. 

Climbing up the bed she grabbed at him, pulling him to her chest as he panted. Fingers skimming across his spine, she pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Fucking you was so much fun.”

Dick snorted, laughing and shaking his head slightly. 

“I’d ask if you enjoyed it, but I believe that is obvious.”

Again Dick shook his head, sighing to himself as she pressed more kisses to his face. Dick couldn’t even speak right now, and that was the best compliment she could receive. She pulled the blanket over both of them, content with letting Dick sleep. Which didn’t take long, but not before he managed to get out a small “I love you.”

“I love you too, dearest.”


End file.
